mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:OccultMathematician
SOME NUMEROLOGY I did some numerological investigations and thought I'd share them with this community. The things I'm looking for symmetries between all number 16 (exiles, players, pool balls incl. cue) = 12 (trolls, lusii, zodiac signs) + 4 (kids, guardians, elements, members of the MC) = 4 x 4 = 2 x 2 x 2 x 2 (universes) = 2 ^ 4 since these appear to be the dominant numerological patterns in the text. Let's start with some assumptions: 1) AH is a mastermind and does nothing without intending to, or if he does he figures out how to integrate it into the story at a later point. From the perspective of the reader the story is tightly self-consistent on multiple levels, including through layers of metaphor, assuming correct interpretation. 2) Numbers/symmetrical structures are significant to the story, as has been demonstrated repeatedly. 3) By examining symmetries between sets of narrative objects we can uncover hidden patterns in the narrative, which repeat over time, allowing us to speculate more deeply about the events which will unfold. We've got a lot of facts to deal with but the methodology of this investigation goes something like this: a) Find two (I shouldn't need to say finite but I will) sets of narrative objects with the same size (number of objects). b) We can always construct a relationship between them where each object relates to each other object. c) Find a relationship which applies to one set of narrative objects (orderings such as the server-player ring or groupings such as the derse/prospit dreaming division) d) Determine if a relationship with identical structure applies to the other set of narrative objects. Hopefully this relationship will be a useful one to make predictions. Trivial example relating kids to trolls in an unusual way : (Derse/prospit dreaming in the kids) = (John, Jade | Rose, Dave) : (Suit division in the MC) = (SS, CD | DD, HB) : Compose these two mappings: :: (MC to Alternia Exile mapping) = (SS - SS, DD - DD, CD - CD, HB - HB) :: (Alternia Exile to troll mapping) = (SS - CG, DD - AG, CD - TA, HB - AT) : to get :: (MC to troll mapping) = (SS - CG, DD - AG, CD - TA, HB - AT) : Push (MC suit division) through (MC to troll mapping) to get :: (Unknown troll division) = (CG, TA | AG, AT) : Lastly relate back to the kids to find :: (Unknown kid-troll grouping) = (John, Jade - CG, TA | Rose, Dave - AG, AT) Does this have any meaning beyond illustrating the kind of reasoning we're using? We don't know! More investigations are needed. Other interesting examples: A) You can use the DNA pair grouping of tag names to create a "dual" relationship between the players: Dual Players (known relations) B) You can also relate kids to trolls based on their shared Class and Aspect, like so: : (GT - CT/AT, GG - GA/CC, TG - CG/AA, TT - GC/AG) If you use the DNA pair grouping again then you can create a new relationship: : (CA - GA/TA, CC - CT/GG, AC - GC/TT, AA - CG/TC) My current investigation: I exploded the ORDER OF POOL BALLS IN THE LORD ENGLISH SEQUENCE FROM UNHACKABLE.~ATH. It is as follows: 1, 15, 2, 14, 3, 13, 4, 12, 5, 11, 6, 10, 7, 9, 8 And I lined these up in relation to the Felt. : 1 - Itchy : 15 - Cans : 2 - Doze : 14 - Quarters : 3 - Trace : 13 - Biscuits : 4 - Clover : 12 - Eggs : 5 - Fin : 11 - Matchsticks : 6 - Die : 10 - Sawbuck : 7 - Crowbar : 9 - Stitch : 8 - Snowman It's interesting that Snowman comes last, but I'm not sure where to go from here. 21:09, January 7, 2011 (UTC) occultMathematician :You are definitely getting into something interesting here, and I commend your dedication. :It's so interesting, in fact, that I have the feeling this kind of method could be potentially dangerous as an automatic provider of "scientific" foundations for any insane speculation enthusiast dropping around here. Let's hope we don't see people supporting their theories about EquiusXCasey's future lovechild being Lord English on the basis that the OccultMathematician Theorem proves 'em right! (Yeah, I'm sorry for that mental image, I don't know what's wrong with me.) :Nonetheless, I'm positive this method could help us corroborate less ludicrous aspects of fan speculation, like character pairings. :By the way, as stated on Snowman's page, the 8-ball must be pocketed last in a pool game; Spades Slick has furthermore clearly stated that killing her would result in the end of the universe.--romancePhilologist 13:14, January 8, 2011 (UTC)